Desejo
by Sophie B. Sally
Summary: Bella é apaixonada por Edward, mas ele transou com sete garotas diferentes quando foi fazer intercâmbio. Agora, eles vão morar juntos e Bella fará de tudo para torturar Edward, para se tornar seu maior desejo. *Lemons*


**Desejo**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo O1**

Edward era meu melhor amigo desde a terceira série. O que ele não sabia era que desde aquela época, desde o dia em que o conheci, eu o amava profundamente. Escondi essa paixão durante muitos anos, aguentando e sofrendo em silêncio cada vez que Edward arrumava uma namorada. Edward viajou há três meses, pois foi fazer intercâmbio. Descobri que em sua viagem, ele transou com sete garotas diferentes. Agora, ele está de volta e moraremos em um mesmo apartamento, perto da faculdade que frequentaremos juntos. A raiva e a decepção que eu sentia por Edward não podiam nem ser colocadas em palavras. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Edward iria pagar.

Meu plano? Deixar Edward louco de _desejo_.

**.*.*.*.**

Eu tinha acabado de tomar banho. Tinha lavado o cabelo e estava enrolada na toalha, procurando algo para vestir.Edward chegaria em meia hora com suas coisas e eu o ajudaria a colocar tudo dentro do apartamento. As minhas coisas já estavam devidamente arrumadas no meu novo quarto, pois eu tinha feito tudo com antecedência.

Meu plano começaria a ser executado hoje. Eu tinha contado tudo para Alice, minha prima, afinal fora ela quem me consolara quando descobri sobre Edward e as sete vagabundas. Como ela sabia_ tudo_ sobre compras e modas, tinha me instruído sobre o que vestir.

Peguei meu short jeans rasgado e curto e uma blusa de meia manga comprida e justa. A blusa cobria metade do short e apertava meu corpo, dando a impressão de que eu tinha peitos maiores e cintura extremamente fina. Basicamente, acentuava o corpo violão que eu já tinha.

Coloquei a roupa e penteei o cabelo, deixando que ele secasse naturalmente. Assim, quando Edward chegasse, ele estaria úmido e volumoso.

Para que o visual ficasse mais casual, coloquei meu _all star _branco. A roupa não tinha nada demais, mas esse era somente o primeiro dia. Depois, Edward veria do que eu era capaz.

Fiquei ouvindo música enquanto esperava o tempo passar. Senti alguma coisa vibrar embaixo de mim e percebi que era meu celular. Tirei-o do bolso e vi que Edward tinha mandado uma mensagem.

"_Já estou aqui embaixo, pode descer."_

Enquanto estava indo para o elevador, um súbito nervosismo tomou conta de mim. Eu nunca tinha usado roupas decotadas, justas ou curtas perto de Edward. Eu fui sempre a melhor amiga, boa para desabafar e confiar. Nunca tinha demonstrado que de fato, era uma _mulher_.

Edward nunca tinha reparado no meu corpo. Mas também, como poderia? Eu usava sempre blusas e calças largas. Para ele eu não devia nem ter peito, ele devia achar que eu era _reta_. Bom, tudo estava para mudar. Eu faria Edward ver que quem estivera sempre ao seu lado, que sempre fora sua melhor amiga, afinal _tinha_ alguma coisa a oferecer. Faria ele ver que Bella Swan tinha corpo e que _não_ era mais a menina boazinha a qual ele estava acostumado.

Enquanto pensava isso, a porta do elevador se abriu. Caminhei pela portaria a procura de Edward. Foi então que o vi. Ele estava encostado em seu Volvo prateado com um sorriso torto no rosto. Como sempre, ele estava _maravilhoso_. Fui caminhando em sua direção, prestando atenção em suas reações.

Edward me olhou dos pés a cabeça, demorando seu olhar em minhas pernas e seios. Podia ver varias emoções em seus olhos. Surpresa. Curiosidade. Aprovação. _Desejo_. Quando me olhou nos olhos, percebi uma coisa que me encheu ainda mais de confiança. Edward tinha gostado da vista. Gostado _muito_.

Quando estava a mais ou menos um metro de Edward, corri em sua direção e pulei em cima dele, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços.

Edward abraçou minha cintura, rindo e não pude deixar de notar que seu corpo ficou tenso. Eu nunca tinha feito isso com Edward, eram sempre abraços mais calmos e menos íntimos. Mas três messes tinham mudado _tudo_.

- Edward! – gritei.

- Oi, Bella! – Edward falou, me apertando mais.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades! Três meses são _muita_ coisa, seu chato.

- Eu sei. Eu também senti muito a sua falta! Prometo que nunca mais vou te deixar aqui sozinha tanto tempo, sem seu melhor amigo. – disse ele, dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

Ele me colocou no chão e ficou me olhando. Olhando, não. _Encarando_.

- Você está diferente, Bella. – disse ele.

- Pra melhor? Ou pra pior? – eu perguntei, provocando.

Edward sorriu, fazendo com que meu coração amolecesse e respondeu:

- Pra melhor.

Conversamos sobre como tinha sido a sua viagem, enquanto levávamos todas as caixas de Edward para o apartamento. Como esperava, Edward me falou sobre as sete prostigaliranhas (Alice me ensinou essa palavra. Ela significa: prostitua mais galinha mais piranha), mas emitiu vários detalhes, como, por exemplo, que tinha transado com todas.

Eu descobri isso, porque o namorado de Alice, Jasper, estava com Edward no intercâmbio e falou para sua namorada, que consequentemente, me falou.

Quando terminamos de arrumar todas as coisas de Edward, já eram mais ou menos sete e meia da tarde. Claro que depois disso tudo, estávamos morrendo de fome. Como Edward estava muito cansado de sua viagem, optamos por pedir pizza em casa.

Resolvemos ver um pouco de televisão, enquanto o entregador não trazia a pizza. Colocamos na Warner, onde estava passando "The Vampire Diaries". Era a nossa série de televisão preferida, mas nós não costumávamos acompanhar pela televisão, já que antes que Edward viajasse, vimos todos os episódios da temporada pelo computador.

Edward estava _realmente_ cansado, já que depois de cinco minutos, estava dormindo com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro. Empurrei-o de leve, fazendo que ele deitasse no meu colo. Ultimamente eu vinha deixando minha unha crescer, de modo que comecei a fazer um cafuné em sua cabeça.

Edward parecia um anjo dormindo. Seus lábios entreabertos, chamativos e atraentes, seu cabelo bagunçado, seus olhos fechados.

Continuei vendo a série massageando a cabeça de Edward. Só percebi que o entregador não tinha trazido a pizza quando a série acabou. Desliguei a televisão e percebi que estava chovendo _muito_.

Provavelmente era por isso que a pizza não tinha chegado. Eu estava morrendo de fome e frio, por isso levantei cuidadosamente a cabeça de Edward e sai do sofá. Coloquei uma almofada onde eu estava sentada e fui para a cozinha.

Essa era a primeira noite que passávamos no apartamento, por isso não tinha muita coisa na geladeira. Na verdade, não tinha praticamente nada. Subi para o meu quarto e peguei um casaco. Como era forrado por dentro, rapidamente já não estava mais sentindo frio.

Resolvi fazer ovos mexidos para nós dois. Enquanto estava fazendo, um trovão soou alto no céu. Levei um susto enorme, quase deixando a frigideira cair no chão.

Não sei se foi por causa do trovão, mas Edward havia acordado e andava grogue pela cozinha. Sentou-se na cadeira e perguntou:

- Onde está a pizza?

- Na pizzaria. O entregador não trouxe. Deve ter sido por causa da chuva.

Edward não falou mais nada. Terminei de fazer os ovos e os dividi em dois pratos. Coloquei um na frente de Edward e sentei em outra cadeira.

- Obrigada, Bella. Você é a melhor amiga do mundo! – Edward falou.

Sorri como resposta e comecei a comer. Comemos em silêncio, pois estávamos muito cansados. Quando Edward acabou, esperou que eu acabasse então me disse boa noite e foi para o seu quarto dormir.

Fui também. Amanhã seria outro dia e eu tinha que executar meu plano. Precisaria de energia. Fiz tudo o que tinha pra fazer e deitei na cama.

Ainda bem que as aulas da faculdade só começariam em um mês.

**Comentários da autora:**

Oi gente! Eu sei que não terminei a minha outra fic: "Só amigos na mesma casa?", mas eu resolvi fazer uma fic cheia de lemons. Esse capítulo foi fraquinho, só para iniciar a história. Vou escrever as duas fics ao mesmo tempo. Não sei se essa aqui vai durar muito, não sei se tenho futuro com fics de lemons. Deixem as suas opiniões. Mil beijos, Sophie.


End file.
